


He's Dead

by You_are_perfect



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: 1x07, Angst, Character Not dead, Faking Death, Hurt, I'm still in denial, M/M, Who Shaves the Barber?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Wrench had to accept the news that Mr. Numbers was dead.<br/>But what evidence do we have that said it was true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, but I don't care. I am still in denial and I don't want my bae die. This is why the fanfic come here  
> And sorry if it was not good enough and have a lot of grammatical error ;-;

To hear the news that his partner was dead from the policewoman was not expected.

He thought he would survived, possibly laid somewhere next to him. Maybe they could talk about their plan to hunt Lorne Malvo and how to kill him. Maybe his partner would not be hurt and be the one who stood next to him.

Anything but his death.

His partner promised. They both promised that they will be succeeding in this job like previous ones and moved on to somewhere else. Transfer to somewhere far away and continue life on road. Wait for someone to hire them and they will do their jobs properly.

They both always against the odd, survived every mission that have been given to them. No matter how hard it will be, they find their way to finish their job quickly so they both did not have to spend a lot of time with it. Working was fun, but the risk was not what they want.

His partner always reminded him that this job would end soon. From time to time, those words would come from his mouth or his hands whenever he got stresses and tired with this. Sometimes, his partner just patted his back or hugged him to make him better. When they are in the mood, he and his partner would do intimate activities on the bed.

But that was before. Those were old memories that could never be lived again. They were all dead in his mind now. There was no need for him to remember all of them again as it would resulted of the stabbing pain in his heart.

Some part of him was gone when he heard the news. He has no energy to answer back the policewoman’s question. He might understand what she was saying from her lips, but she would not know what he would talk about as his translator, his partner, was not here to help him. It would be no use anyway.

Good thing the whiteboard was there with them. Make them easier for them to communicate. Even so, he refused to write anything to her. He only told her that he was deaf when she asked him, but not more than that.

Right now, he was too tired to accept everything. Death might be sound appealing to him now.

***

Molly was sighing when she got out from his room, disappointed that she could not get any answer from that deaf guy. She wished for some answer from him, but that man was not cooperating with her. He was really devastated to say anything to her. Maybe it is not the perfect time yet.

”Hey chief,” a man’s voice called her from behind. Molly turned her head and it was the same guy who met with her earlier before he met with that deaf guy. The man with black hair and beard that covered with black coat smiled to her and get closer with her.

”Did he say about anything?” the black-haired man asked her.

”Nah, couldn’t even answer my question. Though, he was really sad about the news that you wanted me to tell him,” Molly answered him back.

The man took a deep breath and sad smile appeared on his face. He already expected that from the deaf guy who was his partner too. They have been together in this job for a long time, he might responded the same thing if their roles had been reversed.

”You shouldn’t lie to him like that, he deserved to know about you after what happened,” Molly stated her opinion, disagree with what he was doing to him.

”I had to, Chief. After what Malvo done to me, I couldn’t let that man hurt my partner. It was too dangerous and like this, I could guarantee his safety. It’s better for me to do this alone until I finally got him,” the man’s voice was getting stern and his eyes turned darker when he mentioned about Malvo. The scarf and collar hid his neck that had been scarred by him.

Molly wanted to continue, but that man cut her off “We do what we had promise before. I take care of that Malvo guy and bring him here to you, while you take a good care of my partner while I’m gone. Remember that?”

Molly knew that. They both made this deal before she met with the deaf guy and lied him about his partner’s death. She knew it will be heard for her to track down Lorne Malvo, the help from a hit-man would make things easier for her to catch him. As a return, she will look after that deaf guy. Risky, but that was the only good option she have right now.

”Well, I better get going now. Goodbye, Chief,” the man turned his back and waved her goodbye. His other hand kept inside his pocket as he left her at the hospital’s corridor.

Molly turned her back too and walked to her room, but then her mind told her something. She forgot to ask about his name and his partner’s name that locked inside one of the room in this hospital. She quickly chased after him and hold him down before he went into his car.

”What’s your name and your friend’s name?” Molly asked him, waiting for him to say something.

The man with beard smiled to her, he simply replied “My partner’s name? Call him Mr. Wrench. And you could just call me Mr. Numbers. Oh, and don’t forget to hide this information and situation from anyone including your police’s friend, wouldn’t want another attention from anybody if you want to get this Lorne Malvo,”

With that, Mr. Numbers left her at the foyer and went into his car. Starting his search of his next target, but this time alone on his own.


End file.
